


The Prompto Express

by concede



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Prompto and Noctis being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concede/pseuds/concede
Summary: Sometimes things get serious in the bedroom.Sometimes they just get downright silly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has a first-class ticket for the Prompto Express.
> 
> He wants to return it.

Prompto hops onto the bed while Noctis is distracted by his phone, tapping away as he tries to beat a high score Prompto put into one of his games _weeks_ ago. “You wanna have sex, bro?” he asks casually. Noctis’s reaction is subtle, but Prompto smiles when he notices him falter, the ‘Game Over’ screen appearing on his phone for the momentary slip in his concentration. Ha! Success.

“What? Just like that? _Romantic_.”

Prompto props himself up on an elbow, one brow arched in amusement. “You want some chocolates and roses first?” He pats the space beside him, lashes low and his voice exaggeratedly sultry as he purrs, “C’mere, loverboy, let me rock your world,” in a way that makes Noctis cover his face with his hands and _groan_. “What? Not hot enough for ya?” 

“So not hot,” Noctis laughs.

“Come _on_ , Noct!” Prompto teases. “All aboard. Next stop: _Pound Town_. Full steam ahead!”

Noctis snorts outright at that, throwing his phone at the blond first – who pouts and whimpers ‘Ow’ as he rubs where it collides with his thigh – before he follows suit, clambering onto the bed. “Shut up, Prom. Are you trying to put me off sex forever?” He pauses to press a kiss to Prompto’s thigh, nuzzling against where the device hit him, before crawling up the length of his body to kiss him properly. A sure-fire way to keep him _quiet_.

They part for breath eventually, their cheeks flushed and their chests heaving. And Prompto, because he just can’t help himself, takes the opportunity to lean close until his breath is fanning Noctis’s ear and whisper: “ _Choo-choo_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wants Noctis to bring magic into the bedroom.
> 
> Things do not go according to plan.

It doesn’t sound like a bad idea when Prompto first mentions bringing magic into the bedroom. _Of course_ he says it in that sleazy way of his, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he remarks, “Because, dude, this _is_ where the magic happens.”

It doesn’t even stop there. 

Prompto has a wide array of magical puns, some more perverse than others. Noctis loses it somewhere around the ‘bend over and I’ll make my dick disappear’ joke and promptly smothers him with a pillow to shut him up. It’s for the greater good.

Nevertheless, the thought stays with him. 

Magic. In the bedroom. How difficult can it be?

He figures it’s just a matter of starting small.

And, hey, candles are supposed to be romantic, right? So a hundred candles scattered across the bedroom is probably the height of romance. Either way, he knows Prompto well enough to know that he’ll be suitably impressed by the gesture. 

The very next week, he puts his plan into action.

Things are just beginning to warm up, his heated kisses straying down the pale column of Prompto’s throat, when he pauses. “You said you wanted me to use magic in the bedroom, right?” he murmurs lowly. “That it’d be hot?”

Prompto swallows hard, the blue of his iris almost entirely disguised by his blown pupils. “Yeah,” he says, licking his lips. As Noctis leans back, he props himself up on his elbows and watches him expectantly. “Like, _really_ hot.”

There’s a red blush on Noctis’s cheeks as he concentrates.

His efforts have the desired result; Prompto’s jaw _drops_ as flames leap from the candles, roaring to life in a wild dance. For half a minute, he allows himself to even feel smug, mouthing hungrily at Prompto’s throat while they’re both bathed in candlelight.

Then it all goes downhill. 

He frowns at the smell of burning, distracted enough to stop kissing Prompto. He looks thoroughly confused until he realises – oh – it’s just that his curtains have caught on fire. 

Wait.

_His curtains have caught on fire_.

He leaps from the bed. They both do, naked and _freaking out_ as they rip his curtains down and smother the flames. Noctis then methodically extinguishes every candle to be safe and they both stand there in the middle of the room, flushed-cheeked and panting for all the wrong reasons. 

Prompto is the first to break the silence.

He even _snickers_. “Well,” he says, teasing. “You can’t say that wasn’t hot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now accepting prompts for this ongoing series of 'Promptis meets awkward bedroom encounters' lol - leave a comment here, find me on Tumblr under the same name. Prompts can be as detailed or as vague as you like! <3


End file.
